


Infatuation

by Siriuslywxnnadie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien - Freeform, Cat, F/M, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Tikki - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, catnoir, chatnoir - Freeform, enemiestolovers, kwami - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform, talesofladybugandchatnoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslywxnnadie/pseuds/Siriuslywxnnadie
Summary: Marinette and Adrien had disliked eachother from a young age. Competing to be the best. Their dislike was subtle at first, having different friends in elementary. But as they both aged, the dislike grew. Causing them both to hate eachother. Insult the other when ever they got the chance to, always proving their better than each other.What happens when one day they take their fighting to the next level. What happens when they both start to question their feelings. Will it last? Or are they doomed?This is a classic enemies to lovers AU bewtween Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. All characters belong to Miraculous Ladybug.⚠️mature content⚠️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"At least I don't look like I belong in a zoo" Marinette snapped at the blond. Both teens in a middle of another infamous argument.

"You take that back! I do not look like a zoo animal!" Adrien exclaimed in return, clearly hurt by the ravenette's comment.

"No, because it's true" she said still upset with the boy.

"Well fine, you look like you belong in kindergarten" He shot back towards the pigtailed girl.

"whatever" She said clearly annoyed at his comment. She rolled her eyes and started walking away. She pushed through the small crowd that had appeared from the incident.

"Oh yeah run away! like you do best" Adrien yelled after the girl before turning his attention to the crowd. "What the hell are you staring at" she snapped before walking the opposite direction.

Mostly everyone was use to the constant bickering between the two, but it was always thrilling to watch them yell at each other in the courtyard. The crowd that was around started scattering away returning to their normal school day. Adrien however was still upset. He walked into the restroom slamming the door shut behind him. He walked towards the mirror. He turned the faucet on muttering curses under his breath. He splashed his face trying to cool down. Adriens attention shifted towards the door where his friend, Nino, rushed in.

"Adrien, dude, she called you a zoo animal" he said snickering. His expression faltered when he noticed the rage in the blond's eyes.

"I know she did Nino," he snapped. "god she's so infuriating" he continued. "who does she think she is? seriously insulting me like that."

"i don't know man. I mean you did get her back," Nino replied. "Saying she looked like a child, she was so upset after that." Nino said starting to snicker again.

"that's because she does. Have you seen her hair?" Adrien said turning more towards his friend. "we're in 11th grade, no one wears fucking pigtails. No one has since 1st grade"

"i know dude, thats what makes it so funny" Nino said laughing harder. He put his hands behind his head as if he had pigtails, crossing his eyes.

At the scene of Nino making fun of her hair, Adrien finally smiled slightly. Which turned into light chuckles, and then a full blown laughing session between both the boys.

"Now that you're feeling better let's head to class" Nino said, still recovering from laughing so hard.

While this was being played out, Marinette was across the school in the female's washroom. Clearly frustrated and upset.

"God why is he so stupid!" she exclaimed to herself in the silence of the restroom. Still trying to process how upset she was, the worst person besides Adrien walked in. Chloe Bourgeois.

"Oh look it's trash-anette talking to herself like the weirdo she is" Chloe snickered along with her minion, Sabrina.

"good one Chloe" Sabrina hyped her up.

"ugh, can't I ever catch a break." Marinette snapped and started walking towards the door ignoring Chloe.

As her hand was about to touch the handle Chloe spoke up. "you know he's right. You do look like you belong in kindergarten. The pigtails are so not it"

"I don't care what either of you think"

"clearly," Chloe responded as Marinette left and slammed the door behind her.

Marinette was upset before, and she was infuriated. Having to deal with both Adrien and Chloe within the span of five minutes. She thought she was going to explode. She stomped towards her class. When she opened the door, all eyes went on her. She felt uncomfortable, but she's gotten use to having eyes on her, especially after an argument with either of the blondes.

"look the child's here" Adrien said snickering as Marinette walked past him to her seat.

She set her things down turning towards him, "oh and look the zoo animal is here" she said poison dripping from every word.

Adrien's smile dropped. "You do realize I'm a model right? if anyone here is the zoo animal it's you"

"nope, it's definitely you" she gave a smile, that seemed innocent from the outside but to Adrien he knew she was taunting him. He was all too familiar with that smile.

"bitch" He said.

"sorry that my honestly is bruising your ego" she giggled turning towards her desk and focusing her attention towards the front. Clearly stating she won this small argument. Adrien wasn't having this. He wanted to insult her further, and when he was about to say something the teacher walked in. He groaned upset that she got the final insult.

The rest of the class passed boringly, as did the rest of the day. Marinette ignored both Chloes and Adriens comments and just continued on with her day. She was grateful when the final bell rung, signaling school was finally over. She started packing her bag up when she suddenly felt cold liquid all over her white blouse. She shrieked looking at who did it. Chloe.

"whoops" the blonde said.

"Chloe! What the hell!" she exclaimed towards the blonde, feeling the liquid soak into her shirt.

The blonde walked away snickering along her minions. Marinette groaned and turned to pick up her bag, even more upset than before. She froze when she felt a breath on her neck.

"bad day to wear white" An all too familiar voice said quietly, yet rough into her ear.

Marinette tensed, feeling the presence of the so called Zoo animal behind her. She turned to be met with enchanting green orbs. She had a scowl on her face. His eyes shifted down towards the spill on her front. Marinette finally looked down to see her bra was clearly visible. She looked back up and realized how close they were together. He was almost a head taller, but he was leaned forward so his face was as inches from hers. She lost her breath.

The ravenette finally snapped out of it and rolled her eyes before saying. "pervert," and pushing him out of the way rushing away to get a clean shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? Also Marinette and Adrien aren't superheroes and Hawkmoth isn't in this story. And both adrien and marinette are still nice and sweet, but to eachother they're rude. Adrien is still a softie so dw. 1068 words.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was quite uneventful. Both teens completely ignoring one another. That was until Marinette wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. 

The ravenette was shuffling in her bag looking for her homework she needed for her next class. She wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into someone. She stumbled back dropping her bag. She started rushing an apology out. 

"oh my god, i'm so clumsy, i didn't mean to. i'm so-" she cut herself off when she looked up and saw the same green eyes she despised. "oh" she rolled her eyes, still on the ground stuffing her items back into her bag. 

"Can you watch where you're going next time" Adrien spat at the girl. "God you're as clumsy as you are stupid" He muttered. 

"and you're as ignorant as you are ugly" She said back, now finally on her feet. The height difference didn't change much, he was still towering over the girl. 

Just as Adrien was about to say something back a shriek could be heard from another ignorant blonde. "You take that back Marinette! He is so not ugly" Chloe said as she got in between the two, staring daggers at Marinette. 

"He so is." Marinette said shortly. 

"No, you just are blind obviously. And you really shouldn't be talking, have you looked in a mirror recently?" The girl retorted back.

Marinettes glare faltered, as if the insult actually hurt her feelings, Chloe didn't notice but Adrien did. 

"yes I have, have you?" Marinette responded with and looked Chloe up and down with a look of disgust. "looks like you and blondie actually do belong together, both look like zoo animals" She said pointing towards Adrien. 

"HEY-" before Chloe could give a response back Adrien cut her off. 

"I can fight my own battles Chloe, thank you very much" He said dismissing the girl before turning his attention back to the ravenette. "As for you, why don't you go watch curious george or something" 

"and why don't you go back to your habitat" She shot back quickly. 

"why don't you go drink some chocolate milk" 

"why don't you go interact with your fellow animals" 

They were now directly in front of eachother. Glaring. Chloe being completely forgotten about, walked off annoyed. 

"you know you're so eager to call me ugly, yet you're obsessed with me" Adrien said.

"obsessed? Please you're obsessed with me if anything" Marinette scoffed. 

"what if I am" Adrien said rather too quickly taking another step closer. 

"w-what" The girl stuttered out shocked at his words. 

"i mean, i'm not." Adrien said to save himself from the slip. He didn't mean to say what he did it just came out. "And just admit you have pictures of me in your bedroom, praying i'd pay attention to you." He quickly tried recovering from his previous comment, not making sense. 

"what? Trust me I don't pray for you to pay attention to me, you just do." 

No one was watching this interaction, surprisingly. Everyone was occupied and didn't even realize they were talking. 

"You know you're a bitch right?" He asked not really looking for an answer. 

"and you know you're too full of yourself" Marinette took a step back and looked him up and down. "when clearly, you shouldn't be" 

"why do you wear the pigtails?" He asked suddenly, completely disregarding her comment. This question was genuine but was taunting. 

"because I like them." She replied. 

"you look like a child." 

"I know." She shifted uncomfortably.

"is that your goal? to look childish. I mean between your hair, outfit, and your baby face, i would think you're like 9" 

"And what's your goal? To be a complete jerk. I mean for as long as we've known eachother you've insulted me." Marinette said breaking eye contact to look behind him. 

flashback

It was Adrien's first day of public school, his mother finally got Gabriel to agree to it. He was excited. He was so excited to finally make friends. He was so thrilled that he practiced what he was going to say the morning of. 

"Hi! I'm Adrien Agreste! wanna be my friend?" the young boy said to his reflection. 

"and what are you doing?" His mother walked in on him. She held the same beautiful smile as she always did. 

"Mommy, do you think they'll like me?" he asked his mother still staring at himself. 

"of course" Emilie said as she walked behind her son, fixing his shirt. "you're absolutely adorable, who wouldn't like you" she continued as she started tickling him. 

he burst out laughing, struggling to get out of her reach. "MOM s-stop! that t-tickles" he said in between laughs. 

She stopped and turned him towards her, "I love you so much" She smiled as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his head. 

Adrien continued preparing himself for what school would bring him. The car finally pulled up to his school, he got out a waved towards his driver and started walking slowly inside. He was nervous and terrified. He finally reached his classroom, there was multiple of children his age. Most kids were running around and playing games, while some sat quietly waiting for the teacher. He didn't know what to do. Before he could move from where he was he felt something bump into his back, causing him to lose his balance and fall right onto his butt. 

"ouch" he heard a small, gentle voice say. 

He looked up to see a girl on the ground in front of him. This girl had beautiful raven colored hair, that was tied back in pigtails. She was wearing a small pink dress that had floral designs on it and a brown jacket that had polka dots on the collar. As she was trying to get up, she looked up as if she just remembered she bumped into someone. His enchanting green eyes met the innocent blue for the first time. A moment that changed history. 

"Oh my. i'm so clumsy. I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to" The young girl rushed out an apology finally standing on her feet. 

Adrien still on the ground was speechless. He's never seen such a blue shade, it was mesmerizing. Still staring at her, she spoke up again. 

"are you okay? did I hurt you. Oh my god it's the first day of school and I already hurt someone." she said with slight panic in her voice. 

"n-no i'm not hurt. You didn't h-hurt me. I'm fine" Adrien stuttered out. 

"oh okay that's good" she smiled. "do you need help up?" she asked as she put her hand out. 

Adrien hesitating before taking it and standing up. When he stood up, he noticed she was taller than him. Not by much, but it was noticeable. 

"I'm Marinette, and you are?" She asked sweetly. 

"Um Adrien" He said awkwardly. 

"well Adrien. Hi." She still wore the bright smile on her face. 

"why are you so big?" he asked referring to her height. Compared to her he felt short. He didn't mean what he said to come off as an insult, he was simply curious. Adrien never talked to kids his age, so he didn't know how to approach things normally.

"w-what" Marinettes smile disappeared.

"I mean-" Before Adrien could continue Marinette interrupted him. 

"That's not a very nice thing to say." she said with glossy eyes. "you don't see me asking why you're so weird looking" She said. 

Adrien was taken back by her comment. "Hey i'm not weird looking, you are." he said defensively. 

"yes you are, whatever you're rude" Marinette said as she walked past him. She had tears in her eyes. She was tall for her age, and she wasn't overweight or "big" like the boy had said. But it hurt her, because she got made fun of for her size. Ever since this small interaction, they bickered. Their relationship progressively getting worse. 

flashback end.

"What? you insulted me first, you said i looked weird." Adrien said back. "always going for my looks" He stated rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah because you called me big" She said defensively. "I was just growing faster than everyone else. And in my defense you did and still do." 

"I meant why were you so tall" He said. "and hey stop going for the looks. I really don't look that bad" 

"tell that to a mirror."

"god I hate you." He told the girl with hatred clear in his tone.

"trust me the feelings mutual"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1429 words


	3. Chapter 3

The last class of the day came, both the blond and ravenette throwing insulting glance at one another. Silently arguing through their expressions. Neither of them were paying attention until something the teacher said.

"we will be doing a group project that will take around 4 weeks to finish." 

Marinettes eyes left Adrien and turned to look at her friend that was sitting next to her, Alya. The young journalist already looking at her. The eye contact signaling that they wanted to be partners. Adriens went to Nino's. 

"however, I will chose your partners" The teacher said continuing. Groans and grunts of annoyance was heard from multiple students.  
Marinette disappointed that she wouldn't be able to be partners with her friend. 

"Alix and Rose, Kim and Nino" The teacher started calling put names. 

Adrien upset that it was obvious he wouldn't be with the boy. 

"Juleka and Sabrina, Max and Alya, Ivan and Nathanial" The teacher continued. Both Marinette and Adrien held their breaths waiting for their name to be called. "Adrien and Marinette" She finally said. 

Both Adrien and Marinette quickly looked at eachother. Both wearing the same shocked, and annoyed expression. 

"what no! i can't be with her" Adrien quickly argued towards the teacher. 

"you can and you will," the teacher dismissed his protest before naming the rest of the students. 

Adrien's eyes landed on Marinette once again. The ravenette's response to him was a roll of her eyes. She was obviously just as upset as the blond was. She hated this boy, and now she would have to spend time with him. She was contemplating whether or not she should just do it all herself. She really didn't feel like spending any more time than she needs to with him. 

"that's all for today, I suggest you and your partner start working on this as soon as possible, considering this is a pretty long project and it will count for a lot of your grade" The teacher said. 

The bell rung, all the students packing up excited for the day to be over. 

"of course with my luck i'd be stuck with you" A voice said from behind the ravenette. 

Marinette hummed in response, not feeling like having a full argument. She continued Putting away her things, when her attention shifted towards the blond that was now in front of her. 

"what" She snapped glaring. 

"can you not be a bitch for once" 

"me? you're the one still talking. i'm simply ignoring" She replied. 

She turned leaving the boy standing there, After a second he started trailing behind her. 

"shouldn't we work on the project?" He asked trying to catch up with the girl. Struggling. How can someone with such small legs move so quickly? 

"we should." she said shortly. 

"okay we sho-" He was cut off before being able to finish his sentence. 

"but we won't" 

"and why's that? Come on you're acting like a bitch. I don't want to fail." Adrien groaned. 

"and you're acting like a child." She retorted. 

Adrien now finally catching up, got in front of her. Making her stop in her tracks. "and you look like one" 

"is that your only insult? I mean come on be creative every once in awhile" She glared up at the boy. "oh wait you're too dumb for that" she insulted. 

"says you, always going for my looks, i do not look like an animal" 

"yes you do. And to clarify you look like a giraffe" she snickered out her insult. 

"a giraffe? what the fuck" He said confused by her statement. 

"yes, you have a long neck." she said nonchalantly. 

"Fine then you're a mouse." He attempted to insult her, but she shrugged it off. 

"mice happen to be adorable, so thanks" She gave her smile, that only the blond was familiar with. The taunting smile that hid hatred behind it. 

She pat his shoulder before walking again, Adrien continued following her. 

"we should really work on the project." 

"mhm? Aw do you want to spend time with me?" She teased. "that's sweet of you, but I happen to hate you"

"Who would want to spend time with you? Not me. I just want to get this assignment done as quick as possible." He stated before adding, "And i hate you too" 

Marinette grunted, stopping in her tracks. "Fine, you're right. The quicker we get this done the quicker I don't have to talk to you."

"Okay then" 

"We can work on it at my house, my parents are at some baking convention" She said as she started typing on her phone. Adrien assumed she was informing her parents. 

"Why can't we go to mine? I don't want to hang out at your house" Adrien confessed. 

"I'm not going to your lonely giant mansion."

"and why's that? Scared you'll get jealous" He teased. 

"no. Plus my house is closer." She stated the obvious. 

"okay whatever"

She walked out of the school, the model still following ever step. 

"shouldn't you ask daddy if it's okay to come to house" She taunted. 

"i don't have to ask my "daddy" anything" He replied defensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 857 words


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the bakery, and Adrien was amazed. He's never seen so many delicious foods on such a small place. Yes he has a personal chef, but what he ate was usually quite healthy and gross in his opinion. He wasn't allowed to eat sweets, ever. His father thought it wouldn't help his "figure". 

Marinette didn't say a word as she started walking up stairs. He assumed it was towards her actual living space. She opened a door, and a kitchen with a living room was seen. Simple and quite normal. Marinette then started heading up a smaller set of stairs that led to a hatch. They both climbed through, and was shown a bedroom. Marinettes Bedroom.

Adrien was overwhelmed with the amount of pink he saw. Most of the room had the theme pink, but she had millions of images all over her walls. She had a loft that held her bed, a desk, along with other furniture, which were a various shades of pink. 

Posters of her favorite bands, and fashion designs decorated her walls. She also had millions of photos littered around. He took a step closer to peer at the images, most consisted of her family and friends. One caught his eye. It was a photo of just her, with a wide smile on her face, as she had flour all over herself. It looked like she was baking. Not too hard to believe since she lived in a bakery. In the photo she looked so happy, the widest smile he's ever seen. A smile he's never witnessed in person. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to make her smile like that. Even with flour all over her clothes, and face she still looked angelic. Before Adrien could get upset over what he was thinking she said something. 

"Are we going to do this project or are you just gonna stare." 

Adrien was still staring, he wasn't sure what he was expecting her room to look like, but this wasn't it. In fact he would've never thought this room belonged to her. But every poster, every design, every single little detail he noticed screamed Marinette. This room was the definition of the girl. He was shocked by how much a small space can resemble someone. 

"u-um let's get to work" Adrien said finally clearing his thoughts. 

Marinette was kind of embarrassed, her room wasn't the cleanest, and it was very pink. She knew that he would tease her later, saying that even her room was childish. She was surprised at how much the blond was staring. He wouldn't take his eyes off her walls. 

"yeah." She said and pulled another chair to the desk for him. 

Finally Adrien tore his eyes away from the picture he was admiring, praying she didn't notice how he was staring at it. He sat next to her. This was uncomfortable for the both of them. They only ever argued and fought over stupid things. It was going to be difficult to not argue and actually work together. 

The two worked silently, doing complete opposite things. Things were peaceful so far until Marinette looked over to see what he was doing, and noticed he was doing it wrong. 

"ugh what are you doing. Jesus you're so dumb" She muttered, obviously irritated. 

"what do you mean?" He asked in response. 

"You're doing it wrong," She rolled her eyes, before taking the thing we was doing and doing it correctly. "God I swear you're the dumbest person i've ever met" 

"and you're the bitchiest i've ever met" he retorted. 

"mhm" She hummed in response still continuing fixing his mistake. "idiot" she mumbled under her breath. 

"do you always have to be so insulting?" 

"when it comes to you yes." She sneered. 

"you know everyone says you're so fucking sweet and innocent, and you'd never hurt a fly. But obviously that isn't true" He said. He's never seen the nice side of Marinette, only when she talked to others. The only time he was receiving the niceness from her was when they first met, but that quickly changed. 

"and everyone says you're the perfect model that everyone adores and is so perfect. But obviously you're just an idiot that looks like a giraffe." she said back not looking at him. 

"I do not look like a fucking, stupid giraffe!" he exclaimed standing up, he was so sick of being called an animal. "Seriously, I'm a fucking model Marinette. Only you have that opinion."

"no i'm the only one brave enough to say it." she said unphased. 

Adrien was getting angrier by the minute. Still standing he said, "God can you ever just shut up. seriously, you always have some stupid comment" 

Marinette was getting upset now, she stood up trying to feel less vulnerable from having him tower over her. Nothing changed, she still felt vulnerable under his gaze, their height difference making her fell small. She glared at him, as he glared back. If looks could kill they would both be dead. 

"No I can't shut up. Not when your stupid mouth is still going." She spat at him. 

"Why are you so mean?"

"Why are you?" 

"I'm mean because you sit there insulting me every chance you get. Calling me a zoo animal, saying i'm dumb, saying I have a long neck." He said. "I mean come on, I only defend myself when it comes to our arguments."

This arguement was a lot different than most. No one was watching them, their usual crowd no where to be found. Just them by themselves throwing jabs at eachother. 

"You start most of our arguments!" Marinette screamed back at the boy. 

"I-" Adrien didn't know how to respond this time. Marinette decided to keep going. 

"You seriously started this whole rivalry! You called me big. I was insecure about my stupid size, always being made fun of for being taller than everyone. And when I defended myself you called me weird looking!" She continued. "And then ever since then, I would make some small comment, not even directed towards you and you would insult me further." Her face was red with anger. "You are known to be this really sweet guy, that everyone thinks is so perfect and you act perfect. To everyone! Except me. You're rude, and you call me a child" 

"Because you are! You're not so innocent here either! You always stick up for everyone, making them feel nice and shit, yet you treat me like crap." He defended. 

"Because you should. I hate you." Marinette said, her voice getting smaller. 

"I hate you too" Adrien said back. 

"God I hate that I have to work with you on this stupid project!" she said motioning towards the work on the desk. 

"ditto" He said back, crossing his arms. 

"I've actually never fucking hated someone, the way I hate you," Marinette cursed, rolling her eyes. 

Adrien was shocked, they've fought many times before but he's never heard her curse. It was something he noticed, he didn't know why she didn't curse. Adrien sat there looking dumbfounded. Trying to process her words. 

Adrien felt rage towards the petite girl, along with confusion. He didn't understand why he had felt so much hate towards her. His eyes traveled down. 

She had a look of disgust, she's never been angrier at the boy. She hated the way he made her feel. 

"are you going to fucking say something" She said with a curse again. Eyes filled with rage. 

Adrien was at a loss of words. She looked furious. He took a deep breath. His eyes ended up landing on her lips. They seemed perfect. He's noticed this before, but now in the heat of an argument he wanted nothing more than to taste them. He was so angry, but he couldn't help his thoughts. Her lips looked so inviting, the hurtful words coming out forgotten. 

Marinette noticed a shift in his demeanor. She could see the rage in his eyes, but there was a new emotion. One she couldn't decipher. She noticed to where his eyes were. This caused Marinette's anger to dissolve slightly. The tension grew. The girl didn't know what to do. He wasn't saying anything, only staring. 

Adrien's eyes shifted back to hers. The green clashing against the blue. With the tension between them growing with the lack of space, this time Marinettes eyes traveled down. 

No one was there besides them. No one to witness what was happening. Just the two of them. 

Marinette still had her eyes on his lips, begging to say something to cut through the tension. That's when unsubconsciously bit her lip. This action caused Adrien's breath to hitch. All the tension that was there before, was now doubled. 

Not a second later, Adrien smashed his lips on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh what's gonna happen next? will she kiss back or will she push him back? anyways I’m very new to ao3 so sorry if there’s a mess up :) 1513 words


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: if you aren't comfortable with mature scenes, I suggest skipping this chapter.

Adrien smashed his lips to hers. 

Marinette was shocked by the amount of force that was in the kiss. She didn't kiss back still surprised at what was happening. The man she hated with every fiber in her body was kissing her. She was confused on why he would do such a thing. She was even more confused on why she enjoyed it. 

A few seconds later, Adrien noticed that she wasn't kissing back and quickly pulled back muttering a quick apology. 

"oh my god Marinette. I didn't mean to- Just forget I did tha-" His apology was rushed and before he could continue, Marinette kissed him. 

This time, instead of the boy kissing first, Marinette initiated it. Marinette didn't understand why she was kissing him. Only that in the moment it felt right. 

After Adriens slight shock, he started kissing back. Both of them melting into the kiss. Her hands finding his face and his to her waist. This was the first time they did anything other than argue. A moment that neither of them will forget. Their two souls clashing violently against each other. Two completely opposite people, met in a sinful harmony. It was the moment day met night. 

The kiss grew hotter every second. Their lips gliding against each other in such a natural manner. Their lips molded together. They've never experienced such a passionate kiss. 

With the kiss heating up, Adrien stumbled back slightly until his back hit the wall behind him. Everything was disappearing around them, it was if they were transported into their own world. 

The kiss was aggressive, like they were still arguing, just in a different form. So many emotions were spilled from both of them. Both not knowing what and why they were doing this, but not wanting to stop. 

Adrien's neck started to strain from leaning so far down to reach her height. In a quick motion, he turned them around so Marinette was now pinned to the wall. His hands traveled down to her thighs. 

"jump" he said against her lips. 

She did as she was told and jumped slighting. Adrien caught her, hooking her legs around his torso. They were now level, making it easy for the both of them. Their lips still connected. The kiss was filled with passion, and anger. 

Adrien's lips detached from hers. Leaving her soft lips swollen. Her face was red and Adrien could only imagine his matched. His lips then found her jaw. Kissing slightly before trailing towards her neck. Marinette let out a gasp as his lips connected with her skin. She's never felt this way, she's never kissed anyone this way. She never wanted to stop. 

Adrien continued kissing her neck, until a small mark was left and he traveled his lips back to her mouth. She hummed in acceptance, glad that his lips were on hers again. 

They were complete opposites, two people you would never imagine in such a situation. The moment filled with passion, lust and longing. Both desiring the other. 

Marinettes hands went towards his hair, slightly tugging. He let out a breathless groan against her lips. She smirked as she continued stroking his hair. Both of the teens never wanted the moment to end. 

But it was doomed to end. The heated moment was interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice. "Marinette? Honey?" 

"shit" Marinette cursed, still being held by the blond. "put me down" 

He obliged, setting her down a little too roughly. Almost causing her to fall. She smacked his chest.

"Gentler!" she whisper yelled. 

She started trying to fix her messy hair as her mother's foot steps could be heard walking up towards her. Her face completely red. 

The hatch to her room opened and in came her mother. "Mari. Oh your friend is still over."

"he's not my friend" she said blankly. 

"oh well, how's the project going? Oh and your father is cooking dinner. Maybe he would like to stay for dinner." Sabine said as she looked at the boy. His face flushed from what happened only seconds ago. 

"no. he's leaving now" Marinette said and started gathering his stuff for him. "here, i'm sure you can find your way out. I had a horrible time thanks bye" She rushed, trying to get him out. 

"Marinette! you can be nicer" Her mother scolded. 

"no it's fine i'm leaving" Adrien said and rushed out of the house. 

Marinettes mother left as well walking the model out. Marinette sighed and fell against her chaise.

"what the fuck was I thinking." She muttered now completely stable. Not intoxicated from his lips. 

She hated herself more him. How could she be so stupid. And why did she like it so much. And even worse why did she want it to happen again? She decided that it will never happen again. They won't even talk about it. She'll completely ignore it. 

Adrien however was still dazed. He kissed Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl he's hated since he started going to school. The girl he thought he would never like. He still hated her. If anything he hated her more. How could he do that. He messed up. How was he going to face her. Considering the way she acted after, she obviously wasn't thrilled. 

He couldn't get over how good it felt. Hearing her breathy sighs as his lips were connected to her sweet porcelain skin. He was addicted. He wanted it to happen again and never end. He wanted to feel her hands in his hair, to taste her sweet lips. But he knew that would never happen again. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i can't write kissing scenes, hopefully that wasn't too bad. anyways they finally showed an emotion besides hate. 969 words


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Marinette woke up still regretting the events that happened. She hated what she had done. She tried to figure out what to tell him. It was obviously never going to happen again. It was embarrassing. She decided she would ignore it.

She walked towards her bathroom, trying to get ready for the day. She switched her light on and was met with her reflection. She didn't notice anything different at first, but when she took a closer look she saw something on her neck. 

It was a mark, a mark Adrien had left. It was really visible, a dark contrast to her porcelain skin. She groaned. This mark was only upsetting her more. Her hatred towards herself and the idiotic boy growing. The mark only reminding her of her mistake

What was she supposed to do? If she wore her usual pigtails, everyone would notice it. She attempted to put concealer on it. The makeup covered it slightly, but it was still noticeable. She started looking for something. Anything to make this easier for her. Her eyes landed on her curling wand. 

She rarely used the tool, considering she mostly had her pigtails in. But she needed to use it today. She thought it was a solid plan. To curl her hair, which would cover it. And if anyone did actually see it, she would have the excuse she burnt herself. 

Attempting to curl her medium length blue waves was difficult. Marinette rarely ever did this, making it difficult and causing her to actually burn her hand slightly. Once finished she stared at her reflection. Puffing her hair to cover the undeniable mistake. She groaned before walking out to continue getting ready. 

On the other side of the city was a young model. Adrien tossed and turned not being able to sleep. Still thinking about how it felt. He laid on his bed, not wanting to face her. His hand inched toward his lips, where hers was just last night. They tingled, remembering how much he would do to feel it again. He knew he would never get the chance to. Marinette was never one to make the same mistake twice. However he was. And he would make that mistake again and again. 

Yes, he still despised the girl, but it was impossible not to think about it. He spent the whole night doing just that. He was sure he had bags under his eyes. 

Both the teens made their way to school, preparing to see each other. Adrien kind of excited, while Marinette was nervous. 

Adrien made his way to his locker when he arrived. He was regretting not falling asleep earlier. He was exhausted. As the boy was putting his items away, Nino walked next to him. 

"Sup dude, how was the study date?" The cap wearing boy asked the blond. 

Adrien froze. How does he tell someone it was the worst and best thing he's ever done. 

"it sucked, I mean it was with her" Adrien decided to leave out the part where he actually enjoyed it. 

"yeah dude, sorry that you-" Nino's comment was cut short before he continued. "Dude is that marinette?" 

Adrien head turned to see the ravenette. His mind went haywire. He's never seen her with her hair down. It wasn't only not in her pigtails, it was curled. She looked so different. 

He knew that she was beautiful, but it was always a cute kind. And in the past 24 hours, he's seen a different kind of "pretty" from her. The moment right after they kissed, her lips swollen, and her cheeks rosy. Along with her hair messy. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever witnessed. And then now. She had a light blush coating her cheeks and her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. He despised her, but he wasn't blind. 

"Woah, maybe she finally took our advice and grew up" Nino snickered. 

"y-yeah finally" Adrien stuttered out before he tore his eyes away from her trying to make it less noticeable from how he felt. 

"she's staring at you. Ha maybe she wants your attention" Nino said. 

"No, I don't think that's why" Adrien said vaguely referring to last night. 

He knew she wasn't curling her hair for him. He may hate her but he knew her pretty well. She would never do anything with her looks to impress someone. She didn't need to, she was already angelic on her own. He knew there was a different reason for the different hairstyle. And he was going to figure out why. 

He finally turned to leave for his classroom and then he locked eyes with a certain ravenette. He didn't see rage like he usually did. He saw a different emotion. It was the same emotion he saw the day before. Before he could continue his staring Nino pushed him. 

"come on dude, I don't wanna be late. you can argue later"

Marinette was extremely nervous, she almost stayed home. She really didn't want to see him. And when she did, her eyes couldn't leave him. And the when he turned, his grassy greens met her icy blues. 

She wanted to look away, to break eye contact. But she couldn't, she couldn't stop thinking about kissing him. She hated the kiss, she hated how it made her felt. 

Their eye contact finally broke when his friend pushed him, they started walking to their class. Marinette quickly walked to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I made an art piece that goes along with this story. Marinette being night, while Adrien was day. I'm not the best artist but i think it turned out okay. You can find it on my tiktok @siriuslywxnnadie 959 words


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi mature references

The rest of day passed quickly for both teens. Adrien and Marinette completely ignoring eachother when ever they passed eachother or had the same class. It was their last class of the day, the class they had the project for. 

"Okay students, we will be moving our seats until this project is over. Please go sit next to your partner" 

Marinette instantly tensed. She was going to have to sit next to the boy. She didn't move, while Alya stood up and moved to the desk behind them by her partner. Still looking at the paper on her desk that held her little doodles, she heard the chair next to her squeak. She then felt the presence of Adrien sitting next to her. 

"Well hello to you too." Adrien said bitterly when she didn't acknowledge his presence. 

Marinette didn't respond, instead she kept doodling on her paper. 

"just gonna ignore me?" The blond asked. "not what you were doing yesterday." he muttered. 

Marinette froze, her mind replaying the events again for the millionth time. "just shut up" 

"why" 

"because Adrien I don't want to talk to you." She snapped. 

"Yeah well you think I wanna talk to you? But we're partners, we barely got any work done yesterday." Adrien replied with a tone.

"Wonders who's fault that is." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yours." 

"Yeah right," she laughed at the ridiculous statement.

The conversation didn't go further when the teacher started to teach. Her going on about her lesson. 

A few minutes in, the teacher asked a question. "About how many inches is the average size of a gold bar?" they were studying different minerals. 

Adrien raised his hand before answering the question. "around 1 3/4 inches" He stated, glad he remembered what he read.

"of course you would know" Marinette mumbled under breath. Adrien heard.

He was shocked by her inappropriate comment. She wasn't one to say things like that. The joke was funny, and he would've laughed if it wasn't directed towards him. His already bruised ego only growing more bruised. All the damages caused by the Ravenette. 

"holy shit." He said.

"what? Oh my god, am I right?" Marinette said with a slight giggle while her eyes traveled downwards. 

"No!" Adrien was quick to defend himself. 

"damn Agreste, I thought it'd be a little bit larger.. Like maybe 3 inches. You know?" Marinette was now trying hard to not laugh. 

"damn girl" Alya said when she heard what Marinette was saying.

"It's not 1 3/4 inches, nor is it 3." Adrien defended. "if I was being sure, i'd say that you want to figure out" Adrien said as he leaned closer. Now flipping the convo back on her. 

"w-what of course not" Marinette stumbled her words out before a smirk landed on her lips. "I wouldn't want to be disappointed" she gave a pout, puffing her bottom lip out.

Adrien's eyes traveled down towards her lips, his breath hitched. The pout she gave was taunting and cruel, but it made him want to grab her face and kiss her. She was perfect in every way, except her personality. He hated that part of her. 

"disappointed? okay sure, keep telling yourself that" Adrien said. 

"Adrien it's you, I'm sure it's not any larger than 3" She said before turning back to the front. 

Adrien decided it would be fun to mess with her a bit. He leaned forward so his lips were near her ear. His breath being felt causing Marinette to freeze. 

"too bad you won't find out." He whispered against her ear. 

He hesitantly pulled back to see her expression. Her face was covered in blush, and her eyes were wide. Adrien was satisfied with the reaction. 

Marinette wasn't expecting him to get so close. The feeling of his breath brought her mind back to the unhealthy place of last night once again. 

"too bad I don't want too" Marinette finally responded. 

Adrien didn't have a response, so instead he just ignored it. He wasn't expecting a response honestly. 

Half the class has passed and the silence between the two teens was making Adrien uncomfortable. He hated silence. He would rather argue until he couldn't breath than sit in silence. He's been like this since his mother passed. When she did, he was always alone. Always basking in the lonely silence of his empty mansion. So to break the awkwardness he asked her what he's been wanting to since he saw her that morning. 

"what's up with hair?" 

"huh? What do you mean" Marinette asked, still doing the assignment in front of her. 

"Why's it curled?" he asked more clearly. 

"oh, because I wanted it like this" She replied shortly. 

"Just because?"

"Yes"

"oh come on, there's obviously a different reason, stop being stubborn and just tell me." He said looking at her. 

Her eyes landed on him, debating on what she should say. 

"I had to" She said vaguely, not wanting to tell the full reason. 

"what do you mean 'you had to" he asked using air quotes. 

Marinette groaned before rushing out "Theres a mark on my neck and I had to cover it." 

"mark? what kind of mark?" He asked puzzled.

His eyes shifted towards her neck, which was covered by her hair. And then it clicked. The mark he had left. The one he gave her during their heat filled argument. 

"Wait, it actually stayed?" he asked dumbly. His voice lowering. 

"yes dumbass" She looked towards him before rolling her eyes.

"oh my god. Well um I'm sorry?" 

"Damn right you should be sorry. Because of your stupid mistake I had to curl my hair. Which I actually burnt myself." She said as she pointed to her hand that indeed had a little burn. 

Adrien started to laugh. 

"it's not funny!" She whisper yelled. 

"it kinda is." He said with chuckles still escaping from his mouth. "where is it?"

Marinette moved her hair to the side to show a small love bite on her neck. The makeup smudging off already. 

"didn't think to put.. I don't know, make up on it?" He said as his finger lightly brushed over it. 

Marinette slapped his hand away, putting her hair back to hide it.

"of course I did, it just didn't hide it well." She muttered. "I hate you even more now."

"Well don't worry I bet I hate you more than you hate me," 

"That's so not true." She replied back. 

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting something?" The teachers words stopped the conversation. 

"nope" Marinette replied. 

Marinette then went back to ignoring Adrien, and the silence was back. Much to Adriens discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1126 words


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Marinette walked into her class that she shared with Adrien and Chloe. She saw the two standing by a desk talking. Chloe then took notice to the ravenette. 

"Oh look the kindergartener is here" She said referring to the joke Adrien makes. 

"Oh look it's dumb," she said pointing towards Chloe "and dumber" pointing at Adrien. 

"Hey I wasn't the one who insulted you, why am I dumber?" Adrien asked.

"Because I hate you more duh" She said like it was obvious. 

"don't worry I'm sure we hate you more" Chloe said with a slight giggle. 

"Okay have fun thinking that" Marinette said nonchalantly.

Chloe then turned towards Adrien before continuing her insulting. "She's so ugly, I mean she doesn't even try to  
look presentable" 

"She can't hear you, you can stop insulting her now." Adrien said flatly, kinda annoyed by her words. 

Adrien knew she didn't need to try. As for Chloe, he knew she tried too hard. 

Chloe rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him. 

"what are you doing?"

"sitting by my Adrikins" She said with a smile. 

The smile making Adrien find himself thinking of Marinettes smile. More importantly the one she wore in the photo he saw. Everything brought his mind back to her. He hated it. His eyes wondered towards her desk where her back was turned. He sighed before finally giving an answer towards the other blonde. 

"Nino sits there Chloe. And don't call me Adrikins" He said annoyed. 

"but I thought we could sit together, at least for today." She said with hopeful eyes.

"no now move, he's here" He gave his reply. 

"this is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" She said before standing up and stomping to her seat.

Adrien un phased by her actions continued getting ready for the lesson. 

Throughout the lesson, both Adrien and Marinette found their eyes wondering towards each other. Occasionally making eye contact. It made shivers run up her spine. Why did he have this effect on her? 

Class finally ended and Marinette rushed out of the class. She didn't want to talk to  
him. She was rushing to her next class. And then she tripped. All her belongings in her bags spilled all over the hallway. 

As she was cleaning up, most students stepped around. Until a certain orange pair of sneakers stopped right in front of her. 

She was still on the ground when her eyes started going up to look at the obnoxious blond. 

"You're in my way." He stated. 

"Don't be dumb and just go around" She said as she tore her eyes from his and continued stuffing her stuff back into her bag. 

"You're so clumsy. Oh my god always tripping on nothing, making a big ass mess" 

"Yes I know" Marinette said as she finally stood up with all her things stuffed into her bag. 

"With the amount of times you fall, I'm surprised you aren't all bruised up." He said in a non mocking tone. 

"I do actually" She said as she looked towards her knee. "I have like 4 on my arms and a bunch on my legs" she said with a slight giggle. 

"oh, well that must suck." Adrien said as his eyes were also on her legs.

"Eh, I've gotten use to it" She said and looked up. The light smile on her lips disappeared as she remembered who she was talking to. "Well anyways um bye dumber" She replied using her joke from earlier.

Adrien didn't respond as she pushed past him. A few seconds late she brushed past him again.

"my class is this way" She pointed bow walking the opposite way. 

"okay dumbass" He said watching her awkwardly walk away. 

Both the teens went about their days. No eventful scenes happening, until the class where they were partnered up. 

"Hey dumber" She said as she sat down. 

"mhm Hi Pigtails" 

Marinette groaned. He's called her that in the past. But the name stopped when they grew older. Him finding new names for her, similar to curses. 

"Bringing that name back are we?" She murmured. 

"Yup, unless you prefer 'bitch' or 'dumbass" He said and turned to give her his annoying smirk. 

"I actually prefer you not talking to me" 

"Have it your way" He shrugged. 

Their interactions slightly different than usual. They were more playful, rather than hurtful. The whole atmosphere shifting. 

Both teens continuing to ignore each other the rest of the class until finally the teacher said. 

"Okay students I'm letting you out a bit early so you can work on your projects" The teacher said. 

Murmurs were heard from the chattering students. Everyone starting to leave. 

"your house or mine" Marinette said without looking at the blond. 

"Damn Mari didn't think you wanted me that bad" He teased. The whole comment not being hateful but flirty.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can." She stated before rolling her eyes. "And I want nothing to do with you." Her eyes traveled downwards. "and your 3 inches" She turned away from him again. 

"Bitch." Adrien mumbled before leaning against the desk. "To answer your question, your house. My father wouldn't want a girl to come over" 

"okay," She stopped herself before continuing. "This time no funny business, we have to work on this so I can stop working with you and this dumb project" 

"okay no funny business" He said. "not even a little?" He asked as he leaned forward towards her. 

His flirty tone catching her completely off guard. She's never experienced that tone of voice, from anyone. 

"No you asshole." She said as she shoved past him walking towards her locker. 

"Since when did you curse?" He asked with no teasing voice, a genuine question.

"huh?" Marinette said as she opened her locker gathering her items. 

"calling me 'asshole' and shit. you've never done that until recently" 

"um I don't know" Marinette said honestly. She didn't notice she started cursing. 

"Oh well it sounds weird." He said as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"asshole" She said taunting him. 

"Shit Marinette. Shut up" Adrien muttered before removing his eyes off her and started to look at any thing other than her. 

"Why does it bother you?" Marinette asked closing her locker and started walking away. Adrien following. 

"It doesn't. It's just different" He said. 

"Well get use to it. Because 'asshole' describes you perfectly" She continued her walking. 

"mhm as 'dumbass' does for you" He told her. 

The rest of the walk was silent between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1096 words


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:mature references.

The two arrived back at her house. Marinette once again going straight up the stairs to her room. Adrien following close behind. They appeared in the small bedroom. 

Adriens eyes going straight towards her walls like he did the other day. He ran his hand over all her pictures. Stopping at the one he was obsessed with. Looking at the photo he noticed more about it. Her hair was in a messy bun. She had an apron on. And her already pale skin was even paler from the amount of flour coating her face. He didn't understand why this photo attracted him so much. Why his heart would race at the thought of seeing the smile she held in person. 

He shifted his eyes to a new photo. It was her and a boy. A boys he's never seen. He had dark hair, similar to hers with blue tips. She was Smiling widely. Both of the teens looking at each other, them being so close. He started to get upset. He didn't understand why. 

"you have a boyfriend?" He asked referring to the very romantic pose they were in. 

"huh? no I don't" She said as she walked towards where he was looking. "oh Luka" she said with a smile. 

The smile she was giving towards the blue haired boy made his emotions grow. 

"yeah you aren't dating? Cause the way you're looking at each other says differently" He said with poison dripping from every word. 

"We don't like eachother like that" She said not catching the amount of venom his words held. "Anyways, enough chitchat let's work on this" referring to their project. 

The two teens sat in silence. Adrien's eyes flicking to her every once in a while. His eyes trained on her every move. Trying to decipher what emotion he held towards her. He hated her, he's always has but there was a new emotion. One he couldn't figure out. 

"For the love of god, stop looking at me like that," She said as she turned towards the blond model. 

"Why?" He asked leaning in. "Am I making you flustered?" He said in the same teasing tone he had earlier 

"no you're making me uncomfortable." She stated as she glared at the boy. 

At the comment he leaned back. His eyes still attached to her. "what are you gonna do about it?" 

"Adrien stop." She said tensed up. She then relaxed and said her next comment. "Unless you want me to make you uncomfortable," It was her turn to lean in. 

"you couldn't even if you tried," He was testing her. But he was also curious on what she would do. 

The atmosphere changing, along with their tones. 

She took a second to realize what she was doing. She sighed and pulled back. "We're not doing this right now Adrien." She said continuing back to her work.

"Doing what? we're just talking." Adrien said back.

"You know exactly what we're both doing and no, just no" She said again without breaking eye contact with her paper. 

"fine be the bitch you always are." He said slightly disappointed by not continuing. 

A few minutes of silence passed before he said something, "i'm curious on what would've happened if your mom didn't come home" 

"w-what" She asked stunned. 

"you heard me. Imagine how far we would've gone. I mean we definitely weren't stoping anytime soon until we heard you mother." He said as nonchalant he could. 

"You know Adrien, Curiosity did kill the cat." She said finally looking up to he met with his eyes. 

"And the satisfaction brought him back." Adrien said back. 

"Too bad you won't get the satisfaction," She said raising her eye brows. 

"meowch" He said with a look of faux sadness. 

"oh my god did you just say a pun?" She said stunned. 

"if I did would you kiss me." Adrien said boldy. He wanted to kiss her. 

"No, Adrien we hate each other, we can't just kiss," She said lowly.

"yeah we hate each other but you can't deny good it felt to kiss me" He had a cocky tone in his voice.

"It wasn't that great," She lied. 

"Not what you said when you were moaning," He said and sat back, putting space between them. 

"I was so not moaning asshole," She said defensively. 

"I beg to differ." 

"I- no Adrien we aren't doing this" 

Adrien leaned closer, building the tension. "and why not? Afraid you won't be able to stop?" 

His teasing was wearing her down. She wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment. No matter the consequences. But she held her ground. 

"Adrien no" 

"Oh come on you have to admit, even though you hate me, you felt something" He said still trying to convince her. "Marinette I hate you too but that kiss was something else, just admit it and i'll leave you alone"

He didn't understand why he was trying so hard, he knew she wouldn't oblige. He just wanted the satisfaction that she felt the same way. Torn between two emotions, Hatred and Lust. 

"Fine! Yes it was nice but it won't happen again." She exclaimed, clearly bothered. 

He smirked, glad she finally admitted to something and not being stubborn. Even thought he had his satisfaction, he wanted more. He needed more. 

he leaned so his mouth was breathing directly on her ear before muttering, "why are you so sure about that Mari?" 

Marinette tensed, she was proud of herself for resisting the overwhelming crave to just kiss him. 

His breath still ticked her ear. The tension bewteen them was overwhelming. It was suffocating. She turned to find his face centimeters from hers. His grassy green met with her sparking blue. All resistant she had completely thrown out the door as she was continued staring at him. 

She groaned before muttering "I'm gonna hate myself tomorrow" She said before smashing her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien was stunned by how quickly she broke. He was expecting a bit more fight, in fact he wasn't expecting anything. His slight shock dialing down he instantly kissed back. 

Butterflies erupting in his stomach. He loved this. He loved how it felt. He may hate the girl but he would never get over kissing her. It was so thrilling. It wasn't something either of them should be doing, which only added to the thrill. 

Their lips were moving in perfect sync, It was like they were made for each other. 

Both teens still sitting down in different chairs. Marinette decided to stand up, breaking the kiss momentarily. 

"what ar-" Before Adrien could protest, she reconnected their lips. 

Marinette moved from her standing position to his lap. Sitting down directly on him. Even more butterflies appeared in both of their guts. 

Adriens hands went to her lower back, holding her in place. Marinette moved her hands to his hair. She tangled her fingers through his hair tugging slightly. 

He groaned. Thinking two could play at that game, he lightly bit her lip. Her letting out a gasp letting him slip his tongue in. Both of their tongues dancing together. Both fighting for dominance. Marinette not backing down. 

Adrien's hands went lower, his hands now placed on her thighs. He pulled her closer, so there was no space left between them. 

Marinette was overwhelmed with the amount of sensations she felt. His hands on her hips sending tingles all through out her body. His lips on hers moving in a perfect harmony. 

Day and Night met once again. The darkness of her raven hair reflecting the night sky, while her skin was as pale as the moon. His sunburnt skin contrasting to his sunny yellow hair. The metaphor being taken quite literally. 

Their mouths still danced together, forming something beautiful. Both of them knew it was a mistake. But if it was so wrong, why did it feel so good? They never wanted to stop. 

Marinette detached her lips moving towards his jaw. She thought it was only fair to leave a mark on him. 

She peppered kisses from his jaw to the collar of his shirt. She groaned against his skin upset about the barrier covering his neck. Her groan only adding more sensations to Adrien. 

She pull back and started to pull at his shirt. Adrien caught on and took off his outer shirt with the collar. He was left in the black tshirt from underneath with colorful stripes. 

She instantly smiled satisfied. She brought her mouth back to his neck. Softer and less intense as before. 

She placed a light kiss just above his collarbone. Adrien suck an audible breath in. She continued leaving soft, delicate kisses along his neck. The kisses progressively growing more passionate and heated. She then worked to leave a mark. 

Adrien tilted his head slightly to give her more access. He was in his own world. His mind fogged by the thought of her lips on his skin. Every single patch of skin that was being touched by her, tingled. He would quite literally do anything to have this moment never end. 

The blond's breathing becoming irregular. Soft grunts of pleasure leaving his mouth. Marinette was thrilled she was causing his sounds. 

A mark was formed on his tanned skin. She loved it. She placed a final kiss on it before going back to his lips. Their lips met once again, sending shivers up both their spines.

Everything around them disappeared, only leaving the two. Marinette hated herself, and wanted to stop this but she couldn't. She couldn't stop kissing him. It was impossible to detach her lips from his lips. She was going to feel guilty and regretful the next day, but she decided that was a problem for then and not now. 

The phrase "guilty pleasure," Taken to a whole new level while their lips were attached. 

Marinettes skin was burning, she felt hot. Adrien only heating her more up. Adrien's hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt. His hands slipped underneath. His skin now making contact with hers. Marinette loved the feeling. 

Before he could process what she was doing her shirt went up. Marinette desperate for the feeling of skin on skin lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her bra. Their lips detached for a moment. Adrien stared at the sight before him. His mind freaking out, she was so beautiful it physically hurt. 

Her hands travelled to bottom of his black tee. She lifted it up. Adrien lifting his arms to help her. They were both top less staring at one another. 

Adrien wasn't the most muscular guy you could find, but it was noticeable he took care of himself. His abs slightly defined. Marinette tore her eyes from his torso and went up to his eyes. 

His eyes dark and fogged over by lust, as were hers. His classic grassy green orbs shifted to a forest green. Her innocent sparkling blue orbs transformed to a light indigo. Both of them had lust and desire fueling their actions. 

Adrien and Marinette both leaned in at the same time for their lips to meet. Marinette shifted forward to get closer slightly grinding her hips on his. 

Adrien let out groan into her mouth. Marinette realizing this did it again. Slowly and torturously moving against him. Adrien's sensations overwhelming him. 

Their skin against each other, creating a contrast of his sunburnt skin to her pale skin. The two total opposites in every way creating something beautiful. 

They were in their own worlds, kissing and feeling each other. Unfortunately both of their worlds crashed when a ring was heard. 

They tore apart, the ravenette still on his lap. 

she groaned, "what the fuck" 

Adrien took his hand off her skin to grab his phone out of his back pocket to answer who ever was calling. 

"hello," He asked still trying to catch his breath. 

Stern talking could be heard from Marinettes point of view. It seemed pretty serious. Before she could stop herself she kissed his bare shoulder. Adrien tensed at the sensation. 

"mhm, yeah okay" Adrien said getting flustered again as the ravenette kept placing kisses on his skin. 

Her lips traveling upwards. She found the side of his face. She placed a open mouth kiss. Her lips went towards underneath his ear. She placed a few kisses underneath his ear until she bit his ear lobe playfully. 

"yes okay, I will be-" Adrien's breath caught in his throat when she bit his ear. He continued talking as normal as he could. "Yes i'll be home in a few minutes," 

Marinette leaned back and groaned once he hung up. 

"i'm sorry" He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I have to go" 

"mhm sure" She said as she got off his lap. She was obviously upset, not only because he was leaving but because her guilt already coming. 

She picked up her shirt that was on the ground and started putting it on. Adrien did the same. Adrien tried patting his hair down to somewhat tame it. It being messy from Marinettes tugs. 

Marinettes giggle could be heard, he turned to see her laughing at him. 

"what?" he asked.

"your hair" She said laughing a bit harder than before. 

"because of you" He commented before chuckling himself. 

After he was somewhat presentable he started walking out. 

"Bye Asshole" She said from her desk as he was opening her hatch to leave. 

"mhm Bye dumbass" He said back. Both their insults being playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so hard to write these type of scenes so please don't judge how bad it is. 1317 words


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Marinette was full of regret. She shouldn't have kissed him, again. She hated how she let him win. He knew what he was doing. She despised the boy but she would admit he was almost irresistible. 

The feeling of hatred and regret dying down. She wasn't as upset as she was after the first kiss. The ravenette didn't understand why. 

She was rather proud that instead of her getting the mark that was a constant reminder, he did. Her skin was clear with no love bites left while he had a few. She mostly did them out of revenge, as payback. 

She started getting ready, putting her hair up in her signature pigtails. She was in a giddy mood. Besides the slight regret she felt. She was dancing around her room with no music. It was as if she was in her own little world. With nothing but her and her happy mood. 

That said world came crashing as her mother yelled through the hatch. 

"Marinette, Honey! hurry up or you'll be late for school!" 

Marinette stopped her prancing and checked the time. She started rushing to gather her items when the clock stated she had 10 minutes before her first class started. She ran down the stairs screaming a goodbye as she rushed out the door. 

Only barely making it in her classroom. She stumbled in as the bell rang. She sighed in relief before heading towards her spot. 

She sat next to her bestfriend, who held a smile. 

"good job for not being late" Alya said towards the ravenette. 

Marinette still trying to catch her breath, responded "thanks, I ran here" She smiled widely, her good mood still present. 

"I can tell" Alya laughed. 

The small conversation breaking when the door opened. 

Adrien came rushing in, still dazed. His green eyes darting around the room. Once his eyes landed on her, his frantic movements stopped abruptly. 

Marinettes eyes looking up to be met with his. Her breath caught in her throat. His piercing emerald eyes not leaving her. Slight blush was covering both of their faces. 

Her eyes shifted downwards towards his neck. He didn't even try to cover his love bites. They were practically on showcase to the whole world. She groaned and rolled her eyes. He must've left them available to see to taunt her. Or parade around that he was getting action. 

Both assumptions completely inaccurate. Adrien woke up late. Still thinking of her lips. His mind never wandering away from her. And when he rushed in the bathroom to get ready, he was met with three dark hickeys splattered on his skin. One right below his jaw, one on the right side of his neck, and another above his collarbone. 

He smiled at them. Ecstatic that Marinette left her mark. He knew she left it to spite him. To get revenge for the singular one he left. But looking at them in the mirror, all he felt was happiness. He didn't understand why, but he loved the fact he had a reminder of it. 

Natalies voice called out to him, breaking him from his thoughts. "Adrien! You're going to be late."

"Coming!" He yelled back before walking out the door, completely forgetting to cover up the three hickeys. 

And then there he was, late. Staring wide eye at the girl. He had so many emotions and thoughts going through his mind. He wasn't brought out of it until he noticed her roll her eyes. 

Ouch.

The teachers voice broke through the silence. "Adrien! how nice of you to join us"

He muttered a quick apology before heading to his seat. He sat down next to his friend.

"Dude, where you be- Is that a hickey?" He whisper yelled the last part, staring at his neck. 

Adrien just now remembering he didn't cover them, for them to be on showcase for anyone to see.

"I- um no?" Adrien asked more than told. 

"oh my god dude. aye lucky you" Nino praised. "Who'd get lucky enough to score with you?" 

Adrien shrunk down. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. 

"u-uh you wouldn't know her" he finally settled on. And it was more like he was the lucky one compared to her. 

"ooh is she a model like you?" Nino asked seeming very interested. 

"yes!" He said. He technically wasn't lying, she could be a model. 

His mind going back into the daydream that involved the ravenette. 

"Lucky lucky dude! Maybe you can set me up-"Nino was cut off. 

"First you arrive late to my class and then you socialize with your friend, interrupting my class?" The teachers voice said directly to the blond. 

Adrien turned and apologized once again, remaining silent the rest of the class. 

The class finished and Adrien walked towards his locker. 

"didn't think to cover it up?" Marinettes voice startled him. 

"What? oh. Yes of course I did. but I didn't have time, I woke up late." He muttered. 

Marinette sighed in annoyance. Why was she so upset?

"God you're so stupid, what are you gonna tell people when they ask." 

"Um I don't know." He said, "I just told Nino it was some random model" He continued nonchalantly.

Marinette scoffed "fucking asshole" 

"what? I didn't-" he stopped himself when he realized she stomped away already. 

Marinette hated being compared. And what she just felt like was that she was being compared to a model. She shouldn't care so much, but it hurt a little bit. 

She wasn't paying attention until she bumped into a certain red head. 

"Nathanial! Hi" she said with a smile, her anger dissolving. 

"M-marinette. hi!" He replied. 

"I feel like we haven't talked in awhile" She said. 

The two being friends, but weren't that close. She still would 100% pick him over Adrien tho. Nathanial was always extremely kind to her, unlike Adrien. 

"y-yeah we h-haven't" he stuttered back. "we should h-hang out more" A sudden wave of boldness coming over the tomato.

"Definitely" she smiled. "but right now I have to get to class, bye Nath" she said sweetly before walking away. 

When she went in she noticed Chloe clinging on Adrien. She smirked, she knew how much he hated her clinginess. 

"Adrikins! come on just a little hug!" the needy blonde pleaded. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders with her head leaning in the crook of his neck. 

Suddenly a wave of jealousy rushed through Marinette as she stared at the two.

"No Chloe" Adrien practically whined. "get off" 

Chloe then leaned her head away to look at him, arms still around his shoulders. Then the blonde's eyes shifted towards where her head was just previously. 

She let a loud gasp out. "Adrikins! Who on earth gave you that?!" She shrieked, pointing towards the love bite. 

"nobody, now get off me" Adrien groaned, as he pried her hands off himself. 

"Who was she? Seriously you let some girl touch you but I can't?!" She shrieked again, causing attention to shift towards them.

"Chloe can we please not do this right now" Adrien pleaded.

"No! i-it's like you cheated on me!" 

"no it's not. we aren't dating." Adrien said annoyed. 

Marinette was watching the whole thing play out, snickering silently to herself. 

"This is ridiculous! utterly ridiculous!" She exclaimed before stomping away.

"That was interesting to watch." Marinette commented, when Chloe couldn't hear. 

"Yup all because of you" Adrien murmured.

"You aren't wrong there, anyways you deserved it" 

"mhm how?" Adrien asked the ravenette. 

"It was only payback you know" Marinette replied.

"yeah I know" Adrien turned towards the front smiling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a poll for how this story will go, on my tiktok (siriuslywxnnadie) Ps, Nino and Alya will be getting together soon (; 1313 words


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poll on tiktok decided that lb and chat will be apart of this story, therefore This chapter is gonna be very similar to the how they originally got their miraculous

The next few days both the teens made no effort to interact. Completely ignoring one another except for the occasional insult. Both of them putting off seeing each other for their project. No interaction between the two was important. Until they finally had to figure out what they were going to do with their project. 

"So... We should work on the project today." Adrien stated.

"Yeah.." Marinette replied. "We could work on it tomorrow in the library? I'm sure that the librarian wouldn't mind if we asked"

"Uh, yeah sure. sounds great" Adrien agreed. 

Marinette turned to look at him. She stared for a second trying to figure out if she should respond. She decided to turn away leaving for her next class. Leaving the model by himself. 

On the other side of town was an elderly man, with his client. Suddenly a little flying green creature can towards him in a panicky manner. 

"Master, Master!" The floating creature shrieked. 

The elderly man played off the sudden noise. 

"master, master. Chanting! it's part of the treatment" He gave a wide smile. Hoping to be believable towards his client. 

The man then rushed out his client, pushing him out the door. Causing the green creature to float over before rushing its words out.

"Master, the Moth miraculous, I felt it's aura, but master. It's a negative aura. I feel it's gotten into the hands of a dark power." The creature, that looked scarcely like a turtle told the elderly man. 

The man nodded before walking towards a box. "If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world." 

The master attempted to transform. But failed when he hurt his back. The green creature, Wayzz, told the man he would need help. 

The man then walked closer to an object that played music. "You're right Wayzz, we'll need some help." 

He activated the music box and then it opened to reveal a box in a shape of a hexagon. The hexagon shaped box had red detailing along the top. 

Back to the teenagers, school has just ended. Marinette rushed home. She stopped before she had to cross the street. 

She saw the elderly man struggling with his cane to cross the street. A car came zooming towards the man. Marinette without thinking rushed to help aid the man. Tripping and dropping all her things on the floor. 

"Thank you, miss. what a disaster" He thanked her, referring to the mess she made. 

"Oh don't worry, This happens all the time" She replied back standing up with her bag. A look of concern crossed her features. "Are you okay?" 

"Me? Oh yes thank you for your kindness" 

"That's good, well I have to get going. Have a good day sir!" She said as she rushed across the street towards her house. 

The elderly man watched as she left. He looked towards his hand which held a smaller version of the hexagon box with the same red detailing. He smiled, before continuing on with his day. 

Adrien was leaving school, him getting into his car. Until his eyes shifted towards the same elderly man. The man laid on the ground reaching for his crane. He was in need of help. Adrien got out of the car, hearing his fathers assistant's voice. 

"Adrien! you're going to be late for your photo shoot." Adrien ignored her.

Adrien walked towards the said man, and picked up his cane. The master looked up towards the boy. Adrien smiled, before helping him up. 

"Here" Adrien handed back his cane. 

"thank you, young man" 

Adrien gave a smile towards him, and then looked back towards his limo. His smile disappearing when he noticed the look on Natalies face. 

"Anytime" He smiled again towards the man and started heading towards his car. 

The elderly man walked away from the scene, pleased. 

The next day both teens went to school like normal. Forgetting the incidents that happened with the man. 

"Kim!" a voice yelled throughout the class room. "I'm so gon-" The teacher cut off his words as Ivan put his arm up. 

"Ivan! Go to the principles office. Now." 

Ivan groaned before crumpling up a piece of paper. He stomped to the principles office. Before he could walk in, a purple butterfly appeared. Ivan still frustrated and full of angry emotions, caused the purple butterfly to attract towards him. The Akuma then went into the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. 

"Stoneheart, I am hawk moth. I give you the power to seek revenge." a glowing outline appeared across Ivan's face. 

"Okay Hawk Moth" Ivan obeyed before purple bubbling took over his body. Transforming him into stone.

Ruckus could be heard, loud heavy stomps. Causing fright to take over everyone while things started falling off shelves. It seemed there was an earth quake. 

Marinette was frightened. All the students went rushing towards a window. To see a stone creature roaring the word "Kim!" 

The teacher excused the class early, telling them to arrive home and be safe. No one had any idea what was going on. Every student rushed out the school, wanting to go home. However Alya started running towards where Ivan went. 

"Alya! Your house is the other way!" Marinette exclaimed.

"When there's a supervillain, there's always a super hero following suit. I'm going to record it!" She yelled back before running off. 

Marinette was about to run after her, when she decided to go home. She knew Alya could handle herself. And she was worried, she wanted to see if her parents were okay. 

Marinette rushed home, to find her parents safe and sound. Letting out a breath of relief she started watching the news channel that her parents were watching. 

Her mother stood up and hugged marinette tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried" Sabine said.

"I'm okay Mom" She said hugging back. 

Marinette walked to her room, leaving her parents watching the news. Marinette started watching the news channel herself, curious on what was happening. She hid behind her chair. 

She wasn't paying attention until something caught her eye. It was a box. 

Adrien was rushed out of school by his body guard. Them driving home in a rush, most likely to ensure Adrien's saftey. Adrien was pushed out of the car before he arrived inside. 

"Adrien, with all the chaos outside, I want you to go to your room" Gabriel said firmly when Adrien was near. "And stay there"

"but father-" 

"No buts, go now" He said before walking towards his office. 

Adrien groaned and walked towards his room. He sat down on his white couch and flipped the news channel on. His mind started wandering to Marinette. 

Was she okay? Did she arrive home? His thoughts shifted when he looked down to see a box. 

Both teens looked at the same box. Confused on how it got there. Both of them reached out to touch it. Adrien more curious than Marinette, opened his to be met with a silver ring.

Marinette still hesitant, took a few shaking leans in until she finally placed her hand on it. She lifted it up to open it. She was met with black earrings. 

"huh?" Both of teens said, from opposing sides of the city. 

A few seconds pass and then floating creatures appear from the earrings and ring. Adrien getting a black one, that resembled a cat.

Marinette received a red, with black spots one. The creature smiled at Marinette. This caused Marinette to drop the box and shriek.

"Ah! Help, It's a giant bug! A mouse... A bug-mouse!" She exclaimed before trying to get away with wide eyes. 

""Everything's okay! don't be scared!" The creature tried calming the frantic girl. 

This caused Marinette to throw objects a the creature. The creature avoided every object. 

And for Adrien's little creature, it yawned. 

"no way! like the genie in the lamp" Adrien seemed amazed and poked the little cat creature. 

"I met him, so he grants wishes big deal" The creature rolled its cat like eyes. "You got any cheese?" 

"Um what are you?" Adrien asked. 

"Plagg, nice to meet you. Now cheese, you got any or what?" 

The creature then started floating around his room. He landed on the foos ball table before sinking his teeth in the metal. 

Adrien tried to catch the creature, but the floating cat was too quick. The creature kept put his mouth on things in search of something to eat. 

Adrien chased his little creature while Marinette threw objects at hers. The red creature kept trying to sooth the girl. Telling her it's okay. 

Marinette then put a cup over the spotted creature. 

"that's okay! if that makes you feel better" The creature smiled.

"What are you?" Marinette asked.

"I'm a kwami, and my name is Tikki, Now let me explain." 

Adrien was still chasing his kwami, Until he finally caught the cat. 

"Why are you here?" Adrien asked while Plagg was in his hands.

"look I'm a kwami, I grant powers" He said very unamused. "Now give me cheese and i'll tell you everything"

Adrien ended up giving the kwami cheese. Both of the kwamis explained how they worked towards their new holders. 

Marinette was still freaked out by the whole situation, but started putting her earrings on. Tikki told her most of what she could in a short time. While plagg lazily told Adrien. 

Marinette still unsure that she could be a hero said the words "Tikki spots on?" 

Adrien didn't let his kwami finish before shouting "Plagg claws out!"

"wait! I didn't fin-" Plagg tried but was too late until he got sucked into his ring. 

Adrien did a whole show for himself, posing while transforming. Marinette was freaking out, and barely moved during hers. 

After both their transformations, Adrien leaped out his window. Marinette un surely climbed her ladder to her balcony. She threw the yo-yo that had a spotted print on it. She gave a slight tug before launching in the air. She screamed while flying through the air. 

"I'm getting the hang of this" Adrien said proudly while walking along his extended stick. He lost his balance when a spotted girl came flying towards him. 

Marinette landing directly on him, causing the both of them getting stuck in her yo-yo string that attached to his stick. Them handing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's a bit rushed, i just wanna get lb and chat into the story. Also this and the next chapter is the only chapters where i'll basically rewrite an episode/scene. This is just to introduce Chat and lb to the love square. 1820 words


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you wanted the other option. Also i'm not including the actual fighting considering we've seen the ep this chapter's based on. But in the future i'm planning on writing the akuma fights detailed

"Well hey there! nice of you to drop in." Adrien said towards the spotted girl. Both of them hanging from her yo-yo string.

"Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose" Marinette replied. 

The two get down from hanging together when he speaks again. 

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about." He said. "I'm.. Chat noir. Yeah Chat noir" He told her after thinking about it.

"I'm.. M- M" she started while pulling her yo-yo to get it down. When it finally got down it hit him on the head. "Madly clumsy, I'm so clumsy." She finished.

Him still rubbing his head said, "No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning too." He looked towards her.

He stopped in his tracks. She looked so familiar. Her hair. His thoughts immediately went towards the other ravenette in his life. Marinette. He continued looking at her hair. 

"what?" She then asked under his intense stare.

"n-nothing" he stammered out. A big crash stopped the conversation. 

A building came crashing down, which caused Chat noir to start running leaping onto a near by house with his baton. 

"Where are you going?" She asked as he was leaping away.

"To save Paris of course" He replied leaving her by herself. 

She grunted. "trust yourself, trust yourself" she muttered before slinging her yo-yo up to attempt leaving like he had. 

Over at the stadium, Stoneheart found Kim.   
Screaming towards the boy before chasing at him. Chat's Baton stopped the akuma in his tracks, leaving Kim to run away. 

"Hey it's not very nice to pick on people smaller than you" He smirked.

"I guess you mean yourself." Stoneheart bellowed. 

Chat noir leapt into action, dodging attacks from the stone monster. Chat noir was left alone and started getting frustrated. 

"Where are you partner?" He asked still dodging attacks. 

Marinette was up high watching the fight between the stone monster and the cat. She was doubting herself. She believed she couldn't do it. 

Her doubt growing when she noticed something flying towards her friend, that was recording the whole fight. She panicked until she saw Chat throw his baton towards her to stop it from hitting Alya. 

From chat's distraction, Stoneheart picked Chat up. 

"What are you waiting for super red bug? The world is watching you!" Alya yelled up at the spotted heroine. 

That's when Marinette's doubt slightly dissolved and she went help the cat. 

The fight was difficult for the both of them. They had to be smart and not just go in for the attacks. Marinette used her lucky charm and came up with an extravagant plan to stop Stoneheart. 

Chat noir doubted her plan. The two bickered slightly. Much similar to their arguments when they were their normal selves. 

"Do you honestly think this will work? I mean seriously" 

"Yes, just trust me!" She exclaimed back. 

She did her first part of the plan, tossing Chat towards the monster.

"You're crazy!" He yelled while being thrown at the monster. 

Her plan ended up working well, they were able to release the akuma from the crumpled paper. 

"I never had my doubts" Chat said with a cheeky grin towards the spotted heroine. 

"Yeah okay" She rolled her eyes.

"pound it?" He asked.

She smiled looking at his extended fist before putting hers to his. 

"pound it." they said in unison.

Their miraculous's beeped signaling they needed to leave. Marinette was getting ready to take off when Alya stopped her.

"Wait what's your name?" The brunette asked pointing a camera at her.

"uh.. Ladybug, call me Ladybug." She said grinning. She then swung her yo-yo and took off. 

Marinette was ecstatic she did it. She thought she couldn't do it. While watching the news she realized she messed up. 

"There seems to be mysterious stone creatures appearing, it's as if someone is turning civilians into stone monsters. The Monsters have not moved yet, they seem to be statues" 

Marinette groaned, growing more worried.

"Did you purify the akuma?" Tikki asked with sympathy. 

"N-no I forgot! See I told you i'm not cut out to be a super hero" She groaned before she stuffed her face into her hands. 

"It was an honest mistake Marinette! I'm sure you can fix it, you just have to purify the akuma" Tikki told the girl.

"no. no I can't do this, I'm just some clumsy girl. Not a super hero. I'm not cut out for this" She started removing her earrings.

"No-" Tikki frantic voice was cut off when she was sucked back into the earrings.

Adrien was watching the same channel. His good mood dropped. They failed. Plagg then explained that Ladybug must've not purified the akuma. 

"What? how could we forget ugh." He groaned. "Can I purify it?" 

"Nope, only she can. That's why you need her" He told the boy.

Looks like they would meet again very soon.

The two teens went to school like normal. Adrien waiting for the time he would need to transform. Marinette looking for the perfect person to take her spot. 

Marinette's friend rushed towards her. "Marinette! did you see Ladybug and Chat noir yesterday? They were amazing" She started gushing about the two heroes.

"uh y-yeah they were great" She stumbled out. 

Alya started showing her the footage she took. It was the video of them fighting the akuma. How could that be her tho. The girl fighting alongside with Chat noir seemed so sure of herself. Like she was meant to be a hero. Marinette then blurted something out.

"Do you think you could be a hero?" 

"Um what girl?" Alya asked puzzled.

"Do you think you would be a good hero, and would you want to be one?" Marinette said more clearly.

"Yeah, it would be amazing to be a hero. Imagining saving Paris." She gushed as she daydreamed about being a heroine. 

Marinette decided that Alya would make a better Ladybug than her. She was about to slip the miraculous in her bag when Adrien came towards them.

"Hey dumbass, hey dumbass's friend" He said referring to the two.

"We have names you know" Alya said bitterly back. 

Marinette stopped her movements trying to not get caught.

"Yup, but I don't care" He said before turning straight to Marinette. "So you hear about the super heroes? Chat noir's pretty cool right?" He asked.

He just wanted Marinette to compliment him without her realizing. To stroke his ever growing ego.

"Yeah! He's cool" She squeaked out. 

"Ladybugs cool too" Alya interjected in.

"Definitely" He smiled towards the brunette before leaving the two. 

The whole day continuing, until Ivan's voice could be heard. 

"Mylene?" Stoneheart bursted into the classroom, and didn't leave until he took hold of Mylene and Chloe, then left. 

Alya got her camera ready, while Marinette froze.

Adrien rushed out the classroom to transform. 

Marinette was flustered, she tried to slip the box into Alyas bag and succeeded this time. 

"Come on let's follow them!" The brunette exclaimed before rushing out the door leaving her bag behind. 

"Shit." Marinette mumbled before grabbing her bag. "Wait! Alya your bag!" 

"i don't need it!" The girl responded with and ran off leaving marinette conflicted. 

Chat noir started fighting Stoneheart. He quickly realized the other stone figures came to life when Ivan was akumatized. He was cornered.

Alya was still running after Chat and   
a stone monster. She hid behind a car, to watch their interaction. Her camera facing towards them. 

"If you can hear me Ladybug! I could use some help!" Chat yelled hoping to catch the attention of his partner. 

Alya was looking around searching for the spotted heroine but couldn't see her anywhere.

Marinette finally caught up with Alya to see a car flying at her friend. Chats baton stopped the impact, saving Alya once again. But she was now stuck underneath a car. 

Marinette was left with a dilemma. Either she stays a wimp and doesn't help her friend or she pushes all her doubts down. 

The monster got a hold of Chat, making the decision even riskier if she chose wrong. Conflicted she was watching the whole exchange. The monster started leaving with Chat in his grip. 

Alya still stuck behind the car started screaming for help. 

Marinette finally decided to help her friend. She got out the box from Alya's bag and started putting the earrings on. 

"I knew you'd come around!" Tikki squealed.

"I'm still not sure if I'm up for this but I need to help Chat and Alya" She looked determined with a hint of hesitation. "Tikki spots on!"

She transformed and went to help the cat after saving her friend. 

When Marinette was ladybug, her doubts were there but dialed down. She felt powerful as ladybug. Almost as if she could do anything. 

They arrived at the Eiffel tower to see Stoneheart throw Chloe. Ladybug caught Chloe in her arms, before she made an impact. 

Their fight was cut short when a group of butterflies irrupted from Stoneheart. 

"I am Hawkmoth, and I want your miraculous." The group of butterflies said as if formed into a face. 

Ladybug then stepped forward, delivering her famous speech and promising she wouldn't stop fighting until he was defeated.

Marinette finally committed to being Ladybug. Finally agreeing she was a super hero. Still hesitant, she made her promise to protect Paris. 

She started running towards the butterflies before screaming out "Time to De-evilise!" 

She purified the hoard of butterflies. Once all the butterflies were captured she made her final promise to the city of Paris.

"Let me make this promise, no matter whoever wants to harm you, Chat noir and I will do all we can to keep you safe!" She then released the purified butterflies from her yo-yo. 

All the citizens cheering.

Chat noir looked up at ladybug and smiled. "Wow whoever is beneath that mask, is amazing" He said admiring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is still going to be adrienette, i just wanted to add some drama with the other half of the love square. There will be small parts of Marichat and Ladrien, Along with small hints of ladynoir. Also Chat/Adrien's feelings towards ladybug is not as strong as in the show considering the thing he has going on with Marinette. This is the last chapter that I will be rewriting from the actual show. 1777 words


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, after Ladybugs promise, everyone was talking about her. Ladybug being the talk of Paris. Along with Chat noir. Some citizens had second thoughts on letting them protect Paris, while majority was ecstatic. 

Marinette arrived to school the next day, every student she saw was talking about the two heroes. Alya came rushing towards the ravenette.

"Marinette! I can't believe it! I was saved twice by Chat noir" She squealed. "They're so cool, here look I made a blog"

Alya proceeded to show the ladyblog that had the footage from the previous days attacks. Marinette was happy that her friend was safe and that she was so thrilled about the heroes. 

The young brunette kept chatting on about ladybug and chat noir as the two walked to class. 

"Dumbass!" Adrien called to Marinette. 

He slung his arm over her shoulder, he was in a very good mood. And honestly he missed his bickering with the ravenette. So he thought if he annoyed her enough she'd talk to him. 

Marinette's response was a groan before she shoved his arm off. 

"what do you want" She mumbled. 

Alya started walking away throwing a thumbs up before leaving them to argue.

"What? You haven't missed me?" He teased with a slight smirk on.

"Of course I didn't" She replied with a glare. 

"Ouch. Anyways what are we gonna do about our project?" He said while walking next to her.

"Frick," she mumbled before continuing, "uhm since we were unable to do it yesterday and the day before we could try after school today." 

"Sounds perfect!" He patted her shoulder before walking away. "bye bye dumbass" Using her horrid nickname she rolled her eyes.

She continued towards her class. The rest of day uneventful. Students and the staff still talking about Ladybug and Chat noir. 

It was her last class, the one where she sat next to the boy she hated. 

"Hey" Adrien said when he noticed her.

"mhm hi" She mumbled before sitting down.

"so.. everyone's talking about Chat noir. What do you think about him?" He asked nonchalantly.

Marinette smirked "Aww is the little zoo animal crushing on the cat?" She teased.

If only she knew he was the cat. 

"No of course not! I just think he's cool" Adrien defended.

"Yeah he is I guess" She said complimenting her partner, not realizing she was complimenting Adrien. 

"Yeah.." Adrien said back.

"Him and Ladybug make a good duo" she commented.

"Yeah" He said before he made her heart stop. "You and ladybug both have pigtails I see"

"u-um what" She stuttered out.

"Yeah I guess you both share the love of childish things" He leaned closer.

"I think she pulls them off" She said defending her alter ego. 

"Yup! better than you" He smirked, obviously trying to provoke her.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay" she replied.

Adrien sat back, his eyes trained on the ravenette. He was looking for another way to provoke her until she continued.

"Anyways, it's not like you could pull off pigtails" She looked over to him and smiled. 

"pftt I could totally pull them off if I tried" He defended his ego, "More than you can, after all I am a model" 

"Yeah for the zoo catalog" She giggled at her horrible joke. 

Adrien found himself smiling. Hearing her giggle made his insides turn. The sound was so delicate. He almost forgot that her insult towards him caused it. 

He was about to give an answer back until he heard a shriek.

"Oh adrikins! I'm so sorry you have to sit next to such... such a hideous monster" Chloe faux cried after swinging her arms on him.

"Chloe." He started to peel off her arms, "She's not-"

"At least he doesn't have to sit next to you" The ravenette spat back. 

"Adrikins! You're just gonna let her talk to you like that, right?!" The blonde shrieked again.

Adrien finally pried her hands off him when he replied. "yes? I mean no. Wait you can handle your own situations" 

"Ugh, fine!" She exclaimed before turning towards Marinette, "Might as well shut your face trash-anette!" She told the girl before stomping away.

"Might as well be the obnoxious girl you always are Chloe" Marinette yelled after the girl. 

If Chloe heard Marinette, she just ignored it. Adrien then kinda felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say. He finally settled on what he should say to break the silence.

"Trash-anette? Huh I kinda like it" He told the girl.

"Shut up, that name is worse than 'pigtails" She gave the death glare towards him, "Don't call me Trash-anette, or I swear I'll make sure your face isn't pretty for your photo shoots anymore" 

"Damn Mari," He said with faux sadness. He put his hand over his heart. "Wait you think I'm pretty?" He asked her with a teasing smile.

"No. And don't call me Mari either" She said.

"Why not... Mari?" He purposely was trying to get a reaction of her, and so far it was working. 

She turned and glared at him, "Fine Adrikins." She internally cringed at the nickname.

"Oh god. Fine you win, I won't call you Mari or Trash-anette. Just please don't call me that" He hated that nickname almost as much as he hated the ravenette. 

She smiled at him "why not.. Adrikins" She now had the upper hand and she loved it. She hated saying adrikins but the reaction from Adrien was worth it. 

"I said you won, stop" He was cringing. 

She let out a soft giggle, "I always win" 

"That's so not true!" He said back.

"Yes it is."

"No i've won plenty of times, and next time" He leaned closer to her ear. "i'll win" 

She took an audible breath in. Her nerves taking over. He was so close, she could smell him. It was a mix of mint and cologne, with a hint of cheese. Cheese? 

He pulled back before Marinette could actually decipher if the scent involved cheese. He gave her an innocent smile before turning to the front of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with the adrienette scenes. 1033 words


End file.
